


Jokes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles likes jokes.





	Jokes

“Hey, Derek, if you’re an American when you go into the bathroom, and an American when you come out, what are you when you’re in the bathroom?” Stiles asked one evening with a wide grin on his face.

“An American?” Derek said, waiting for the bomb to drop.

“No,” Stiles said, “You’re.... _ european _ .”

Derek sighed, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head as he questioned their entire relationship. “Why are you like this?”

“Because you won the jackpot, my friend,” Stiles said as he dropped his head onto Derek’s lap and smiled up at him. “Derek, tell me a joke,”

“No,”

“ _ Please _ ,” Stiles said. “Just one joke,”

“Fine,” Derek said, pausing to think. “Why can’t a nose be twelve inches?”

“Why?” Stiles said with an excited smile.

“Because then it’d be a foot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All jokes were found through google.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
